


Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Introspection, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester muses over his life and decides to save Becker from that same lonely life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Lester knew how people viewed him – arrogant, snobbish and distant – it was a façade he'd perfected over the years, first as a management consultant and then as a government hatchet-man. But at what cost? His wife had left him for a more demonstrative man, taking their children with her. His staff at the ARC didn't even bother to invite him out to the public house on a Friday night – not that he'd deem to go – and instead he spent his weekends lonely, with only his books and music for company. 

He couldn't even say he'd achieved much in his 40 odd years – oh, he owned his car and flat outright – but... what else? He had no friends, no one who really cared about him and all because of that damned façade he'd thought he needed and then found he couldn't shed, so ingrained it was like a second skin.

Lester glanced up when Captain Becker knocked on his door and stood ramrod straight when beckoned inside. Maybe he was destined to be alone and lonely, but... “Captain Becker, it's come to my attention that you don't bow.”

Becker blinked at him. “Sir?” 

Lester sighed and steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them as he stared at Becker for a moment before nodding. “Try unbending a little, Becker. You might find you like the result.”

Becker tilted his head to one side as he considered Lester. “Speaking from experience, sir?”

Damn the soldier for being so perceptive, Lester thought but merely gave Becker a bland look. 

Becker nodded as if coming to some conclusion. “Maybe you need to follow your own advice, sir.”

“I'm too set in my ways, captain.” Lester shook his head, refusing to pity himself. “You're still young enough to change.”

“No sir, I think you'd do fine,” Becker replied. “I'll make you a deal.” Lester's eyebrow shot up but before he could say anything Becker continued. “I'll go to the pub tonight if you do.”

Lester gave him a disdainful look, somehow managing to look down his nose at Becker even though he was seated and Becker was standing. “I think not.”

“OK, how about you meet me in the pub on Sunday, for lunch.”

“Are you really that desperate, captain?”

“No sir, not at all.” Becker grinned at him. “And you might like the result.” He snapped a salute and called out as he left, “See you Sunday and remember I know where you live.”

Lester sighed... but, well, nothing ventured, nothing gained... and Becker did have the most splendid arse.


End file.
